Maneras de hacer sufrir a Taichi
by Chia Moon
Summary: A Tai siempre le ha perdido su boca. Demasiado. Pero cuando es hacia las mujeres... estas siempre toman venganza...
1. Pinzas

Sigo con los retillos. Este son varios capítulos =D Por ahora 5 a menos que salgan más torturas xD.

Fui retada por **Jackilyn-san** en el foro **Proyecto 1-8**.

* * *

 **Su reto fue:  
**

A Taichi le pierde su boca siempre. Sin querer o queriendo. Casi siempre sale airado o en puños con Yamato. Pero esta vez, sus palabras serán hacia las féminas y estas se lo harán pagar con creces.

* * *

 **Datos del fic:**

 **Título:** Maneras de hacer sufrir a Taichi.

 **Parejas:** Taiora, Taikari fraternal, Mishiro y Takari.

 **Género:** Humor.

 **Ranking** : K+

 **Advertencias:** OOC, IC, sufrimiento, humor del malo.

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, pero torturo a Taichi por retos (?)

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 _Cejas_

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

Taichi bostezó, aburrido. Verano, calor y sin entrenamientos de futbol. Todo un caos de vaguería para él. Su madre estaba en la cocina preparando unos deliciosos helados que esperaba que le llenaran la barriga de fresco y de energías.

Aún así, por más calor que tengas, no puedes luchar cuando tienes ganas de usar el baño. Rascándose la barriga y bostezando una vez más, puso rumbo al baño. Al salir, algo llamó su atención especialmente.

Quejidos.

Se asomó al cuarto de Hikari.

Estaba sentada en el suelo, cruzadas de piernas y sostenía un espejo entre estas mientras movía las manos en su rostro. Tai enarcó una ceja, sin comprender.

—¿Qué haces?

La chica dio un respingo, mirándole y suspirando casi aliviada.

—Quiero aprender a depilarme las cejas. Pensé en pedirle consejo a Sora o Mimi, pero ambas están enfrascadas con las clases y no tienen tiempo.

—¿Las cejas? — cuestionó acercándose. Se agachó a su lado, mirándola fijamente—. Pero si tus cejas están bien. No tienes nada raro.

Hikari sonrió y le mostró unas pinzas.

—Estéticamente, Tai— explicó con una risita de fondo.

Tai frunció el ceño.

—Sigo sin entender por qué quejarse tanto. Las chicas os quejáis por nada.

Bufó y se puso en pie, pero antes de que pudiera salir, su hermana tiró de él del brazo, haciéndolo caer el suelo y aplacándolo con su cuerpo.

—Con que nos quejamos de dolor por nada. ¿Eh?

Taichi se removió al sentirla ponerle las manos entre las cejas y el ojo, estirando la piel lo suficiente. Luego llegó el tirón y joder… cómo mierdas dolía.

—¡Es…! ¡Pa…! ¡Por Dios, Hikari!

—¡No, no, no! — canturreó ella tirando nuevamente.

Taichi maldijo hasta su sangre.

Su madre se asomó al escucharle gritar.

—¿Qué ocu…? Ah.

La señora Yagami observó la escena con una ceja alzada. Hikari sonreía con inocencia mientras chasqueaba las pinzas. Tai la miró en súplica.

—Bueno— dijo finalmente—, cuidado con los ojos.

Y cerró la puerta mientras Tai extendía la mano hacia ella.

—¡Mamáa!

Al día siguiente, Yamato y Koushiro se rieron de él hasta que se hartaron y con ganas. Tenía unas perfectas cejas y la zona enrojecida. Hasta Sora no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido de risa.

 _Malditas mujeres._

* * *

 **Notas de autora:  
**

No sé si era la idea... pero Tai empezó sufriendo quitándose las cejas xD.


	2. Cera

Seguimos con las torturillas al pobre Tai. Pido perdón a todas las personas que sufrieron un caos cuando le arrancaron las cejas a Tai xD

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 ** _Cera_**

…

..

.

Hacía calor y era condenadamente molesto. Había sido enviado por su madre a comprar helados ante la repentina visita de Sora. Realmente no es que fuera repentina, pues Sora a veces pasaba más tiempo en su cara que en la suya. Sobre todo, desde que hizo tantas migas con Hikari y esas cosas de mujer que él no entendía.

Las veía demasiado complicadas.

Se tocó las cejas antes de entrar en su casa. Ya había aprendido algo de eso. Por suerte, las cejas regresaron a su puesto y volvía a tenerlas perfectamente acorde a su rostro. Hikari murmuraba entre dientes, y Tai sospechaba que con cierto retintín, que era un suertudo.

Él no la contradijo nunca.

Abrió la puerta y se anunció. Nadie contestó. Una nota en la cocina le informó que su madre había salido con su padre ante la repentina llegada temprana de este. Hikari estaba en casa con Sora.

Guardó los helados en el congelador y tras beber un vaso de agua fría refrescante, empezó a caminar hacia su dormitorio.

Pero algo lo retuvo.

—P-pero… seguro que va a doler, Sora.

La voz de Hikari sonaba asustada y jadeante.

—No te preocupes, Hikari. Te trataré bien.

—Pero…

—Esto es algo que solo las chicas podemos hacer. Luego nos sentimos mejor. Solo duele un momento y… listo.

Escuchó a su hermana jadear, emitir un gritito doloroso y que hasta Sora se unía a él. Tai tragó y empujó la puerta de sopetón, tapándose los ojos y con la cara colorada.

—¡S-Sora! — exclamó—. Que es mi hermana. ¿Qué estás…?

Las chicas se callaron. Mudas. Hasta que Sora se puso en pie.

—Taichi. Quítate la mano de la cara.

El chico lo hizo lentamente. Preparándose para una imagen mental muy escandalosa y sexy en cierto modo y repugnante en otro. Pero Sora estaba frente a ella, vestida y con las manos en las caderas.

Y Hikari también estaba vestida, excepto que llevaba pantalones cortos y tenía una pierna sin calcetines. Olía a algo que no terminaba de comprender.

—¿Qué?

Sora suspiró.

—Estoy enseñándole a Hikari a depilarse, exagerado. No sé qué has pensado pero…

—¿Qué voy a pensar? — interrumpió—. Esos grititos solo por un poco de cera daban a mal pensar.

Hikari enarcó una ceja. Sora la acompañó.

—¿Solo por un poco de cera?

Taichi tragó e intentó retroceder. Sora lo asió de la camiseta hacia sí, como si fuera a besarlo. Sus intenciones fue hacerle una llave y terminó de bruces contra el suelo, con ella sentada sobre sus caderas.

—Hikari— nombró extendiendo la mano—. El palo del helado con la cera.

Hikari saltó de la cama para ayudarla, untando la cera y entregándosela a Takenouchi. Sora sopló un instante mientras le levantaba la camiseta. Su hermana le sujetó de las muñecas. Primero sintió el calor en el centro. Y eso no estaba tan mal. Quemaba un poco, pero era soportable.

Las miró sin comprender.

Sora dejó el palo lentamente y luego le miró con una pícara sonrisa.

Entonces, tiró.

Taichi Yagami se quedó sin voz por una semana. Nunca más volvió a burlarse de una mujer que se hiciera la cera.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

¡Pobre! Se lo hicieron en el pecho. Mi pensamiento fue en el culete. Jacky quería en la ingle. Pero me controlé porque Hikari estaba por medio. Para calenturriento, Taichi xD.

¡Gracias por el apoyo y sus rw!


	3. Tacones

_Algo flojito hoy, pobre..._

 **Maneras de hacer sufrir a Taichi**

 _Tacones_

Tai suspiró mientras veía a las chicas cuchichear en la farmacia. Recostado contra la pared, junto a su cuñado y su mejor amigo. Ambos chicos distrayéndose a su modo mientras él intentaba comprender por qué demonios las mujeres eran así.

Ese mundo cada día le parecía más como una puerta gigantesca que daba al país de las maravillas jamás inexplorado. Solo ellas eran capaces de entender el mapa. Y estábamos hablando de un mapa realmente enorme.

Cuando la campanilla de la puerta sonó y las tres mujeres se acercaron a ellos, Tai se incorporó. Mimi caminó rápidamente hasta la altura de Koushiro, aferrándose de su brazo. Con sus botas deportivas de un escueto tacón.

Hikari caminó como un ángel hacia Takeru, en sandalias cómodas y coquetas para su edad. Y su novia… demonios. Sora tenía claramente en la cara los restos de un gesto de dolor. Incluso cuando lo alcanzó, se aferró a él con las uñas.

Taichi chasqueó la lengua y la miró incrédulo.

—¿Por qué tenías que ponerte esos tacones si sabes que íbamos a andar? Las mujeres sois demasiado complicadas.

Poco sabía él por entonces que aquel comentario traería una sarta de burlas a su costa en el momento en que a uno se le olvida que las chicas no solo tenían la capacidad de moverse por eses mundo que él tanto desconocía, si no que aunque en un momento se arrancaran los pelos de la cabeza, al otro hacían piña como la que más. Y si encima, se llevaban bien, echa a correr.

Hikari, Sora y Mimi intercambiaron una mirada de promesa que para el castaño pasó por alto y mientras Takeru y Koushiro tragaban con sudor frío cayéndole por la espalda, Taichi decidió que era hora de continuar con la velada tranquilamente.

Al día siguiente, cuando despertó en su dormitorio, batalló por encontrar aún medio dormido, las pantuflas, las cuales parecía haberse ido de marcha a algún lado diferente a su habitación. En lugar de estas frente a su cama había dos zapatos de mujer. Negros, con tacones de aguja y para su horror, del mismo tamaño de su pie. ¿De verdad una mujer podía tener un cuarenta y seis de pie?

Sin comprender qué ocurría, salió al salón. No había ni rastro de su madre ni de su hermana… y tampoco de ningún zapato de hombre.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando sintió su móvil vibrar. Un mensaje de Sora brillaba en la pantalla y al abrirlo, vio a su hermana y ella en una cafetería, con una factura entre las manos y suplicando su ayuda.

Maldijo entre dientes, deseando negarse. Pero Hikari ya estaba llorando. A saber qué brutalidades le había soltado el camarero por pedir algo, consumirlo y después no tener dinero para pagarlo. ¡Si se atrevía a joder a su hermana…!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tiró los zapatos al suelo y empezó a ponérselos. ¡Por dios! Las mujeres eran lo más exagerado del mundo con esos tacones…. Al menos, eso pensaba hasta que se golpeó contra la puerta en toda la cara al perder el equilibrio. Se le torció el tobillo al menos siete veces y cuando llegó al bar estaba completamente espatarrado y con unas mordeduras tremendas en la parte del talón.

Jadeante, miró alrededor. Koushiro y Takeru estaban en la barra, mirándole fijamente con la boca abierta de par en par. Rápidamente, las carcajadas en un rincón llamaron su atención.

Las tres chicas estaban encogidas en una mesa, cubriéndose el rostro con unas cartas de menú.

Maldijo entre dientes, acercándose a ellas. Se quitó los zapatos para dejárselos sobre la mesa.

Sora se inclinó hacia delante y sujetó uno de ellos por el tacón.

—¿Lo entiendes ya, Tai? — cuestionó.

Taichi maldijo entre dientes.

—Una chica sufre dolor con esos zapatos por el chico que nos gusta —explicó Mimi echándose hacia delante—. Especialmente, si el chico es alto.

Rascándose la nuca, miró hacia Sora. Ella le sonrió en un gesto confidencial de ellos.

—Vale. Ahora, acompáñame a ponerme lo que sea que os ponéis para el dolor de los talones —suplicó haciendo un gesto de dolor.

Sora se levantó entre risas, ayudándole a caminar.

—Realmente los hombres sois unos quejicas —protestó Mimi sacudiendo una mano indiferente—. Vivís entre algodones, chicos.

 **¡Nos leemos en próximas torturas!**


	4. Mascarilla

Ya tocaba hacer sufrir a este pobre hombre. Aunque hoy realmente no sufre demasiado...

* * *

 **Mascarilla***

* * *

Taichi dudaba. Estaba seguro de que estaba en lo correcto. Pero no lo tenía delante. Se cruzó de brazos mientras ladeaba la cabeza y observaba el cuento de fruta con el cejo fruncido. Se le había antojado terriblemente comerse un aguacate. Lo había visto en el frutero segundos antes, cuando había llegado del entrenamiento. Se prometió que después de ducharse le daría un mordisquito y con la boca haciéndosele agua, se había ido a duchar con total tranquilidad.

Pero cuando salió se encontró con el pastel; el aguacate había desaparecido. Pero por más que miró en la papelear en busca de sus restos, no los encontró.

Su madre estaba viendo una de esas novelas para mujeres que tanto le aburrían. Pero se acercó para preguntarle.

—No lo sé. Quizá Hikari lo haya tomado. Está con Mimi en su cuarto.

Taichi enarcó una ceja. No sabía que la chica iba a venir de visita. Generalmente, Sora era la que pululaba por el lugar. No solo porque fuera su novia, si no porque mantenía una relación de amistad muy estrecha con la que era su cuñada. Cuando Mimi iba a venir solía enterarse hasta el del tercero gracias a sus gritos de fangirlismo que despedía.

Que la casa estuviera tan en silencio, asustaba. Más teniendo en cuenta que ella estaba ahí.

Se dirigió al dormitorio de Hikari, llamando antes de entrar.

—Hikari, por un casual has cogido el aguacate que había en el cesto de la fru… ¡AHG! ¿QUÉ COJONES?

Se detuvo en la puerta al ver a las dos chicas estiradas en la cama o en el suelo, mirándole desde detrás de una cosa verde y mugrienta en sus rostros. Por un instante pensó ir a buscar algo para echarles agua, pegarles con la zapatilla o gritar como nena mientras corría avisando de un ataque zombi.

Mimi movió una mano para acallar sus gritos.

—Nnoommenigaisurti.

—¿Qué? —masculló—. Habla bien, por dios, Hikari. ¿Qué diablos llevas en la cara?

Se arrodilló frente a su hermana para tocarle, con cierta duda, la cosa pegajosa que cubría su rostro. Su dedo se incrustó en el mejunje y un olor curioso llegó hasta él.

—Espera, esto es…

Buscó por la habitación hasta que encontró las cascaras envueltas en un trozo de papel de plata junto a un bol. Mimi se movió nuevamente para que la mirase.

—ddejfadefonotodo.

—¿Sabes que no me entero de un pijo? —cuestionó—. Si no llevaras la plasta esa….

Mimi bufó como si fuera incomprensible para él. Se llevó las manos a la cara y como si de una película de monstruos o una serie de lagartos famosa que veía de pequeño, se empezó a _despellejar_. Tiró el resto en otro papel de plata y le miró.

—Diablos, Taichi. Te decía que dejaras de armar un jaleo por nada. Estamos en un momento de belleza de chicas.

El nombrado enarcó una ceja.

—¿Gastáis comida en eso? ¿Tienes idea de las ganas de comerme ese aguacate que tenía? ¿Eres consciente de que esto es un pecado a la comida?

Mimi chasqueó la lengua.

—Ya sé por qué tienes el emblema del valor. Pero no sabía que tuvieras la cualidad de soltar las cosas sin pensar.

Taichi infló los mofletes.

—Eres igual que Koushiro, que no lo comprende. Es más, te voy a mostrar por qué vale la pena hacerlo.

Intercambió una mirada con Hikari, que le ayudó a echarse los cabellos hacia atrás, apretándolos con diversas horquillas en un intento de controlarlos y, pese a todo, alguno se soltó del agarre.

Mimi removió la plasta que había en el cuenco y se arrodilló a su lado. Taichi miró con asco la mezcla.

—No te preocupes. No muerde. Hasta me lo agradecerás después.

—Lo dudo —expresó tragando.

Mimi empezó a untarle la crema verde por la cara. Cuando terminó y abrió los ojos, se había convertido en otro ser horrible y verde como Hikari y ella, que aprovechó lo último para sí misma. Los tres se acomodaron sobre el suelo. Con los ojos clavados en el techo, movió la nariz.

—Esto parece que…

—¡FAICHI!

Hikari se movió para arreglar el estropicio que hizo al hablar. Protestó, molesto con no poder hablar. Mimi le hizo entrega del móvil para que se distrajera.

Pero la crema olía a aguacate, así que su lengua apareció. Mimi le pellizcó el costado. Taichi protestó incrédulo.

—fotelapomas.

Bufó. Aquello era una tortura tan real como pensó que sería.

Un rato después, Mimi finalmente dio punto final y empezaron a quitarse la extraña mezcla. Hikari rio, ya aliviada de su tortura y le miró con ojos brillantes.

—Estás genial, hermanito —felicitó.

Taichi empezó a darse manotazos para quitársela, pero ella lo retuvo, haciéndolo por sí misma. Al quitársela, notó la cara más limpia y fresca.

—¿Qué diablos?

—¿A que es genial? —canturreó Mimi sonriéndole—. Ahora Sora disfrutará en besarte mucho la cara.

Taichi remugó que era una tontería. Se levantó con la poca dignidad que le quedaba y salió de la habitación. Cuando cerró la puerta se palpó las mejillas.

 _Oye, pues sí que está suave._

Sacudió la cabeza. Él era un hombre hecho y derecho. No tenía por qué ser suave.

Aunque quizás, días más tarde, cuando nadie le viera, quizás pudiera pensar en ponérsela de nuevo… solo por curiosidad.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

*: No sé si en otros lados la llaman de un modo diferente. Es una mascarilla facial casera, con limón y aguacate.


	5. Maquillaje

Ya tocaba.

Por cierto, este no es el último como pronostiqué, si no el siguiente.

* * *

 **Maquillaje**

* * *

—¿No lo crees tú también, Taichi?

El chico levantó la vista de la revista de futbol que estaba sosteniendo. Había un artículo interesante acerca de su equipo favorito y se había ausentado de la conversación que acontecía en la clase.

Se percató de que las chicas estaban a un lado y los hombres en otro. Era la hora de la comida y generalmente se mezclaban entre ellos para socializar, no armar barreras campales.

Cuando vio a Sora, con las manos en la cadera y delante de otro compañero, comprendió que no era nada bueno y al ver su mirada esperanzada en él, tragó.

—¿Qué me he perdido? —cuestionó poniéndose en pie.

—Estábamos discutiendo acerca del maquillaje en las mujeres —explicó el más revoltoso de todos ellos—. Y ellas han saltado como leonas.

—¿Leonas? —protestó otra chica—. Lo que tienes es que recordar tu lugar, chavalito. Ni siquiera sabes poner una base de maquillaje o lo que duele que te pongan pestañas.

—¿Y para qué quiero que me pongan pestañas? —espetó en su defensa el chico—. ¡Eso solo es engañarnos! Te lo montas con una chica guapísima y al día siguiente ha dejado todo su mejunje pegado en la cama.

De nuevo, un combate verbal comenzó frente a sus narices. Taichi solo quería volver a mirar su revista y punto. Pero la pelea estaba ahí y alguien se sentó encima de su revista para dar énfasis a la discusión.

—¿Y bien?

Sora llegó hasta su posición junto con Meiko a su lado. Ambas le miraron interrogativas.

—¿Piensas lo mismo?

—Supongo que por más que la mona se vista de seda…

Aquello sacó carcajadas de varones y furia de mujeres. En un instante todo se volvió caos y hasta alguien se atrevió a gritar que hasta Taichi quedaría hecho un bombón si lo maquillaban y antes de que tuviera tiempo de escabullirse de la clase lo atraparon, sentaron en una silla y empezaron a sacar diferentes instrumentos que a su ver parecían ser mortales.

Sora fue la que se inclinó más sobre él, con una sonrisa completamente maliciosa en su boca, mientras Meiko, desde atrás, intentaba salvarle y los otros chicos, fueron retrocediendo poco a poco hasta huir como gallinas ante sus gritos.

—

Hikari se preparó para darse un baño antes de que su hermano le quitara el turno. Taichi podía pasarle largas horas intentando hacer algo con su rebelde cabello inútilmente.

Para su sorpresa, Taichi ya estaba dentro y maldiciendo entre dientes, se preparó para esperar largo y tendido.

—¿Hikari? —cuestionó él abriendo la puertecilla—. ¿Eres tú?

—Claro que soy yo —respondió—. Sabes que siempre me ducho a esta hora.

—Lo sé, perdona.

—Vale, no tardes —demandó dispuesta a marcharse.

—¿Podrías…? —murmuró él reteniéndola—. ¿Echarme una mano?

—¿No hay champú? —dudó.

—Es peor que eso.

Abrió la puerta para que pudiera verle. Lo primero fue un grito y, después, una carcajada.

Taichi tenía la cara echa un trapo. Rímel, pintalabios, colorete, sombra de ojos… todo hecho un desastre.

—¿Es que habéis hecho alguna fiesta de disfraces? —bromeó—. Tienes que quitarlo bien o no saldrá. Espera, iré a por mí crema.

Cuando volvió, Taichi estaba remugando acerca de sus compañeros de clase por una encerrona o a saber qué.

Su hermano permitió que le quitara el maquillaje, al menos el que él consideraba terminado.

Hikari lo vio tan enfadado que no se atrevió a decirle que las pestañas que llevaba no eran naturales.

Al día siguiente volvió a casa echando pestes y con los labios colorados como los de un payaso.

—Quizás debas de pensar qué dices antes de hablar, hermano.

Taichi ahogó un grito en la almohada que llenó de carmín.

 **¡Nos vemos en el último!**


End file.
